Winx Club 2nd Generation
by meaganl124
Summary: Bloom and Sky's daughter- Rose the fairy of love is now at Alfea where she meets Bella- Stella and Brandon's daughter and Melanie-Musa and Riven's daughter. the three become WC2G and together they'll experience battles, friendships, love and life. R&R plz
1. The Awakening

"_**Princess, get up. Your parents would like to speak with you." the maid chirped. I groaned, ignoring her, and continued to sleep. Then, she yanked the covers off and lifted the mattress so I fell off onto the floor.**_

"_**Ugh." I rolled my eyes and trudged down the stairs. I reached my seat in the dining room and gave complete and utter attention to my mother and father.**_

"_**Rose." My dad started.**_

"_**King Sky! Queen Bloom! Sparks officials want to speak to you," a maid I barely know exclaimed, bursting through the doors. Sky and Bloom. Heirs to Eraklyon and Sparks. **_

_**Yes- that made me the only double princess in the entire magical dimension. The officials were just aunt Daphne, Grandma and Grandpa. My parents- the only king and queen of two planets, had to switch between the two planets. So every year we went to live at one- and then the next- we'd go to the other. This year was on Eraklyon.**_

_**Dad nodded to Mom and they had a conversation in whispers and I pretended not to care. Mom was part of Sparks herself, but Dad was King. Finally mom said something, and dad got up and left to take the call.**_

_**Mom continued, "We're sending you to Alfea. It starts in a few days so please get ready."**_

_**So for the next few days, I ran around the palace, packing everything I'd need and want with me during my duration at the school my mother had gone to years before. **_

_**My suitcases were about to burst, but I snapped and with a little magic they didn't threaten to explode on me at any second anymore. **_

_**I said my goodbyes and gave my parents a long hug. I changed into fairy form and I took off a ring and it turned into my headband.**_

_**I put it on, and shouted, "Double Take!" And in a second I was right by the gates to the school. The realm of Magix. Fascinating. I transformed back to regular form and my ring went back on my finger.**_

"_**Name?" Ms. Grisela asked. **_

"_**Princess Rose of Sparks and Eraklyon." I stood proud and tall.**_

"_**Ah, the double princess. I heard you're double the smarts." She continued with the line of fairies.**_

"_**Name?"**_

"_**Princess Bella of Solaria."**_

"_**Ah, and you're double the trouble…Pass if you must." Grisela seemed mad. **_

_**I walked into the school and went up the stairs. The same stairs many fairies had before me, the same stairs that had seen great battles…this place was full of history. **_

_**I found my apartment and saw that that Bella girl was in it. **_

_**I found my room. My room had roses everywhere, the walls were a dark red, candlelight was everything- but with one simple snap it became good quality regular lighting, and everything was heart-shaped.**_

_**The canopy bed for example. And I heard a love song playing into the background. **_

_**I set down my stuff and sighed as I plopped down onto my bed. It swung from the sudden movement and I looked up towards the ceiling, my feet dangling off the comfy, exquisite bed. **_

_**I heard Bella come in. I sat up quickly, which caused the bed to start moving again. **_

_**I knocked on her door and walked in. Her hair was a dirty blonde, she had hazel eyes and looked like an extreme fashionista. She had on one of the cutest outfits I've ever laid eyes on. **_

"_**Oh- hello. Princess Bella of Solaria, Fairy of the Stars, but you already knew that." A spoiled chic. I could tell she'd never left her pampering on Solaria. **_

_**I narrowed my eyes, and then said, "Princess Rose of Sparks and**_** Eraklyon, Fairy of Love, but you already knew that." I empathized the and while giving her a taste of her own medicine. **

"**Omigod. Sorry double."**

"**Rose!" I shouted, exasperated. But we became friends quickly. Best friends. And another girl walked in.**

"**Princess Melanie of Harmony," she held out her hand. "Fairy of the Elements." **

"**Wow- the elements- that's so cool!" I shook her hand.**

"**I'm Rose of Eraklyon and Sparks. I'm the Fairy of Love."**

"**Whoa! The double-princess. Love? That's amazing." **

**And we all clicked. **

"**You know my mom called her group of friends the Winx Club?" we were in my room.**

"**My mom did too! Queen Stella."**

"**My mom did also! Queen Musa…No way- you're Bloom's child."**

**I shrugged.**

"**I can't believe I didn't see it before. Her eyes and skin tone are the same. The big difference is your blonde hair."**

**I blushed and my usually blonde hair turned red.**

"**Now…it's the same."**

"**Since I'm love- red is my color. Whenever I'm around people in love, or if I were to ever be in love or I just have a warm feeling- my hair…yeah. In battles my hair is like this too."**

"**Way cool."**

"**We should make a name for us." Melanie spun around in the desk chair.**

"**Winx Club 2****nd**** Generation?" I guessed.**

"**Yes! WC2G!" And we fell into a hug. **


	2. More Introductions

The next night was a welcoming ball. The boys were coming from Red Fountain- and every freshman flocked to me asking if they'd meet anyone special tonight and all these other love questions.

Yes- I could've easily answered- and told them where they'd be in thirty years in the course of love but I didn't. They had to experience it themselves- like me. I couldn't see my love future.

And then there were the witches. I didn't want to meet one from the way everyone described them.

I put a sparkling blue dress. Bella came over in her yellow short dress and put my hair up into an elegant braided bun.

"You know you're much more of a summer or a fall. A red not a blue. But it looks amazing anyhow." I blushed, not looking at the change in my hair color.

We went downstairs and danced a bit, the three of us and then Bella pulled me over to three Redfountain boys.

"This is Prince Ian of Icis, his squire- Kyle, and another Winx's child- Flora and Helia's son- Henri.

"Hi Henri." Melanie twirled her blue, magenta streaked hair( natural of course, she'd never hurt anything with chemicals- especially Earth.) He laughed and we talked about our parents in their glory days for a while before Henri and Melanie walked off.

"Hi Kyle." I blushed and he laughed a hearty laugh- like my dad always did.

"I love your hair."

I smiled.

"C'mon Ian. Talkie-walkie." Bella pouted and they walked off.

I watched them go- was something I missed?

So Kyle and I started dancing but I heard something over the music- but no one else seemed to hear it.

"Did you hear that?" I stopped as I asked Kyle.

"Hear what?"

"I'm sure I heard something. Pardon." And I ran off.

Outside, I saw witches- three of them.

"Winx!" I yelled. I transformed into fairy form. I had a shimmering red short skirt and tank top and go-go boots. My hair reddened and pulled into a ponytail and my ring became the headband. And I wore a crown on my jewels- for example my bracelet.

I put my hands on my hips. "What're you doing here?" I raised my voice, getting their attention.

"A fairy!" their leader scoffed.

"Trisha!" And then the short…I mean short-tempered…(both) held up a hand and I was blasted into a wall. I stood up shakily.

"Weak. A stupid little wannabe."

Tears in my eyes from anger I shouted, "Goddess of Love!" An extremely advanced move. My power left me and I fell lifeless to the ground as my power knocked them out and my power returned to me. I stood up and I watched as they flew away. My wings shimmered and I laughed.

Bella and Melanie came running.

"I'm fine." I immediately told them, brushing myself off.

"You know…that's better than the dress." Bella said seriously, examining me- which made us all laugh.


	3. Freshman Year Nothing Really Happened

A few weeks later. There was a party at Red Fountain. We hadn't been invited.

Bella seemed to be angrier than me.

"Ian is totally ignoring me! I've called him 10 times in the last hour alone!" she whined.

"I can't believe Kyle didn't even bother to invite me. I called him earlier, trying to coax it out of him and he hung up on me!" I harrumphed and crossed my arms.

"We'll sneak in. Just please guys. Be quiet. You two are annoying me. Kyle this and Ian that. Ugh."

I took a heart shaped pillow from next to me and chucked it at her. "What about Henri this and Henri that huh?" I challenged. And we all laughed.

We snuck in and found a crack in the door so we could see into the arena.

I saw Patricia- another one of the three witches.

"You guys watch…I have to go…." And I took off. I transformed and jumped Patricia.

"Hey! Get off me you stupid pixie!" She shook me off. "Oh look- an Alfea loser straying into the boy's territory…when they're not invited. What does it take to get rid of you Rose? I'm sure everyone hates you."

I clenched my fists and shouted, "Crown Jewels. Ruby and Diamond Division."

And the blasters surrounded me as we floated around, looking for an opening.

"Engagement!" I shouted and diamonds fired at Patricia and she broke it.

"You…you…" I was going to do this old-school.

I held out my hands and jumped on her, clawing at her hair, ready to kill.

And we made a hole in the wall as we fought into the center of the arena.

"Squire!" the queen of Icis ordered over. And it was Ian who ran over and bowed.

"WHAT?" You could hear Bella's voice ring out throughout the stadium.

"Your job is to protect my precious son. I pay for your tuition so you can do that. Now the day has been ruined by this fairy-witch fight." And she left, her guards following.

"Rose?" Kyle asked. But he wasn't really Kyle. He was Prince Ian of Icis.

"No…"

Patricia grinned and in a puff of smoke was gone- her job to wreak havoc had been completed.

I felt betrayed, and my hair blazed-switching back and forth every second like a television that couldn't find a channel or get good reception.

I didn't see…Ian again until the end of the year.

My friends and I had defeated Trisha, Patricia, and Cassie. Ian came up to me, "That was wicked Rose!" he told me referencing my face-off with Cassie.

I blushed and we kissed. The kiss made it redder than ever before. We ended the romance by laughing.

That night, I sat by the well, looking up at the sky.

"There you are. Want to dance princess?" He sensed my sadness. "What's up?" He sat beside me.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much. Especially you Ian."

"The year's not over yet." He held out his hand. I smiled gratefully as I took his hand and we went out on the dance floor where our friends were dancing and talking and laughing.

I loved this. And nothing could change that. I had a feeling it was only the beginning. And the next day, we packed up.

Melanie was the first to go. We hugged and then she was picked up by an interstellar music van- a creation unique to Harmony.

Bella and I exchanged tears and long hugs as we separated.

Finally, she used her ring of Solaria and transported home.

I then stood there, alone but not. Ian was probably already on his way home. I called but he didn't pick up. I clicked the phone shut and I grabbed my stuff, looked around at my room one last time and smiled. I went throughout the apartment. Looking at Bella and Melanie's rooms one last time as well. I missed them so much already.

With a deep breath I got out my ring and I transported home myself.


	4. Sophomore Year

When I got back to school, everyone was getting ready for the welcome party. I saw Melanie using her power to help with the props and I went to our dorm and are sure enough- Bella. Her clothes all over the place.

"Looks like a tornado touched down in here." I laughed as I stepped over the clothes carefully in my heels.

"Augh!" Bella screamed. "I don't know what Kyle has seen me in!"

"Chill." I held my hands out in front of me, trying to reassure her. I waved an arm and created a teal skirt and top with matching stilettos.

"You're a life-saver Rose!" she squeaked and she lifted a leg up as she hugged me.

"One of many talents is on outfits for dates. Or have you forgotten? Or do you just underestimate me?" I raised an eyebrow. I changed into a one-sleeved pretty red tee. And a red mini skirt, with the same shoes. I walked down the hall and saw the Redfountain ship. "The boys are here!"

I ran gleefully to greet them.

"Ian!" I exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Rose." He laughed. There went my hair.

Bella sprang out from the doors of the school and ran smack into Kyle who caught her.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." We all laughed at Kyle's humor.

Melanie looked over. "Henri!" she dropped everything and the earth below her sank down, the water poured on top of her, fire nearly singed her hair and you could hear the whoosh of air.

"Great start to the year." I said sarcastically.

I gulped when I heard Ms. F.

"Will Rose, Bella, and Melanie come up here please?" The three of us hooked arms and went to the stage.

"They defeated the witches- Trisha, Patricia, and Cassie!" The audience applauded. "Now…enjoy the party."

Melanie piggy-backed on Henri out of sight, and Bella gave me a pleading look.

I nodded to her and she smiled gratefully and ran off with her boyfriend. Ian and I were left alone.

"So…Prince of Icis. Bestow the verdict." I grinned, my hair blinking unsure of which emotion. He shrugged and we made small-talk…we flirted…and the boys left. But we found out we had a new professor. Professor Kempt.

About a few months into the year- I went to see what Ian kept bugging me about. We saw the witches work suddenly there, trying to destroy the school.

"Let's go!" Bella cried, pulling Melanie and me along.

"Slow it!" I exclaimed and they yielded. "WC2G!" I yelled. My dress blazed red into my fairy form, and my hair pulled up…and my shoes changed…

"C'mon!" Melanie hissed and we flew.

"We'll have to converge." Melanie explained.

"It's so new…can we?" Bella was hesitant.

"We do whatever it takes. Convergence!"

"Airy bright love!" we yelled in unison. And the giant spell broke apart. We went to the headquarters and offered assistance.

"No thank you girls. We have everything under control."

Then Ian walked in.

"Follow me." We were in the lobby when we saw Trisha. Kyle appeared and tried to stop her and she simply held out her palm towards him.

"Hero wannabe. Talk to the hand." And the blaze hit him.

"Kyle! Snhoocums!" Bella cried. She ran to help but I called her back. I nodded to Melanie who flew to catch up to Trisha.

Trisha yawned and the process repeated.

"I'm fine. I'll help Kyle. We'll catch up. Go!" Mel told us, when I started towards her to help.

Trisha flew away and we followed. We ended up in the room of the codex.


	5. Sophomore Year Part II

It was definitely more technical than the last time my mother and father had been in here.

"Stop Cassie!" Ian exclaimed and charged.

"Take a rest will you?" she asked tiredly and held her hand out. She had a gloomix. No.

She knocked Bella out and I fell. Love for others. When the people I love got hurt- my heart hurt, and since I'm born form being pure of heart and love- I fell weak.

When I woke up, I saw the witches were gone and I looked around and the first thing I really saw was Ian- lifeless.

"Ian? Ian!" I cried, running towards hi,.

"He has no pulse." said Mel who had just arrived, finally.

"No. Ian. I can't let you go. Don't leave me like this. I love you." Something happened…the love and something must have mixed and his eyes opened.

I found out later, that the power of the dragon fire- had been passed to me- so it would continue on. I'd only mastered healing- and that had been unknowingly and unintentionally. I didn't know any attacks for it.

"Rose?" Ian asked, rubbing his head as he sat u.

"He's alive!" Henri high-fived Kyle.

"Ian!" I cried, throwing my arms over to his neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed, I was crying so hard now. My mother told me about the location of Alfea's codex. The new professor brought me to his office after class and I felt like I got a bad grade or something. He shut the door and transformed into a dark angel. I screamed and then seconds later, my friends burst into the room, in their fairy forms- but I had already been kidnapped.

I was brought to Lord Darkar's castle. I scoffed about it at first since I thought Darkar was gone since the previous generation defeated him- but it was not so. He turned me evil. My hair turned a dark, dark thick red in the ponytail and my outfit turned the same- my jewelry bronzed. I got cat-like eyes, I wanted to destroy all things loveable. I was then the Fairy of Hate. My own worst enemy.

It was worse than the time we had to exchange to Cloud Tower for a week. I started to change my look- becoming more and more witchy. By the time it was time to go- my friends had to remind me who I really was.

Ian, Bella, Kyle, Henri, and Melanie ran in. I was stopped from summoning the power in Realix. I gritted my teeth and made a mad lioness growl as I snapped my head over to Bella who had shot a spell at me.

"You insolent, stupid little fairy." I laughed. "What are you supposed to be? The preppy, dumb blonde cheerleader who gets everything they want?" I snickered.

Bella looked stung by my words.

"I'll take care of them." Darkar told me. "Summon the power."

And he went to stop my friends.

"Darkar? We all thought…"

"Thought wrong."

I continued the chant and grinned as Darkar made everyone fall weak.

Melanie was about to be hit by a blast of dark energy but Henri stepped in.

"Henri!" she cried. She fawned over him.

Bella watched in horror at what was happening. Her best friend was disappearing.

Kyle cried out in shock when he saw the weakened Ian get up and march towards me. "Ian?"

Ian said a lot to me…and I tried not to listen and focus on being evil and getting the ultimate power. But a deep down part of me wanted to tear me apart, to escape me- to listen to Ian…

The thing that stuck in my head was when he told me he loved me. And then he fell.

"Ian!" Kyle yelled out.

I had to fight back now. I was at war with myself and suddenly everything was light again. I fought off the darkness and healed all my friends and myself.

We all got up and my looks returned as I touched down to the ground in front of Ian.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Ian!" I threw my arms around him. And then, the pixies came through the portal.

The pixies. We had pixies- but they didn't stay at Alfea much. Bella had Lockette, I had Amore- obviously- we came from the same power source and Melanie had Chatta.

At the end of the year party, everyone was dancing and talking- and I stood alone on the balcony. Ian found me and we kissed. Love. I could finally start to see my love future- it was with Ian.

"What a year." I concluded.


	6. Behind the Walls

Everything was fine…as much as it can be when you have the witches breathing down your back…Until Ian asked me to go to the 100th Anniversary of Icis. He wanted to announce us as boyfriend and girlfriend to the world. I told the girls and we giggle and laughed. Studying, shopping, and readying…

"She will. She'll love you- just like I do." Ian came over to me and he held me in his arms.

"Aw." Melanie cooed.

At the party, Ian asked me to dance and I agreed, my hair turning red from everyone's eyes on us as we danced.

"One moment. I'll make the announcement now. I'll be right back." He kissed me on the cheek, bowed and went up the Queen.

"I'm ready Mother." he told her.

"A toast." She said and gave him a drink.

Then he made his speech…Then a spell of some sort kicked in at exactly the worst moment.

"And she's just…" he paused and saw me. "Evil! A witch!" He pointed to me.

"Them too!" Mel and Bella stared incuriously at Ian. Kyle ran ahead, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What is Ian's problem? Not cool." Henri furrowed his brow.

I took steps backward, hurting, shaking in denial. "I feel so strange." My hair turned blonde.

Bella heard her father scream for help. Stella was nowhere to be seen, and Brandon had lost his sword and shield. So Bella flew as fast as she could. "I'm coming Daddy!" She stood in between him and the loose dragon, she shielded him and she earned her enchant. We ran towards the ship but Ian's dragon hit Mel! She fell-fainted.

Henri and Kyle ran out and told Bella and me, "We've got her. Go!" And they went in the ship.

"Get ready to take off!" I told them.

There was a burst of dragon fire next to me.

"I didn't want to have to do this…but you leave me no choice." I transformed into my charmix and told Ian, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ian in an outrage turned towards the guys. "I thought you were my friends!"

"We are!" Kyle yelled. I hit Ian with a lover's kiss blast. It did nothing. My heart hurt too much. He laughed.

"Weak." My hair then became a white-blonde. Bad. Very, very bad. I decided to use attacks that didn't have weaknesses.

"Dragon Fury!" I shot the attack at him. He fell and tried to stand. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned my head and walked towards the ship.

"We'll bring him back. There's a reason for this." Bella told me. And I sobbed in her arms.

"How about Operation Powerlink?" Melanie turned to face me, knowing about my weaknesses. Amore- my pixie came over and put a red rose in my hair. Usually, the rose became more lively and prettier but nothing happened.

I pulled the flower out of my hair and my sadness and heartbreak with my power wilted the flower instantaneously.

"I need to see home." I said suddenly. And I transported with what was left of my power there.

"Princess Rose!" the gardener exclaimed. I slipped and everything went black.


	7. The End of Junior Year

When I woke, I saw Mom and Dad leaning over me. I sat up and told them everything. And that Ian's mother was Diaspro. An old enemy of the family.

"Look sweetie, like my adoptive parents told me when I thought I'd lost Sky…your father, I think you two have true love and that's worth fighting for."

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. I don't know what I'd do without you. You always know how to help."

I proceeded to launch O.P.L. I went with my parents.

The plan was simple.

I'd talk to Ian, Mom would hold off the guards, and Dad would handle Diaspro.

We got in and we burst into Ian's room and Diaspro was there.

"Bloom. Sky." she narrowed her eyes, "Is this your daughter? What a beauty."

It didn't feel right, having her talk about me like that. Nobody talked like that to my parents either.

"Diaspro. How's single and evil going for you?" Bloom shot back.

And that started it. I used the distraction and ran over to Ian.

"Get away witch." He drew his blade.

"Please Ian. I just want to talk. And if you don't want to see me again- I'll understand."

Diaspro did something I couldn't see and I heard my parents struggle and something fell. No. I pushed Dad out of the way and the…whatever hit me. Ian's love for me broke the spell and he came running. My parents and he were all crying.

But I had earned my enchantix.

He then defeated Diaspro easily and Ian had to take the throne when Diaspro was thrown in a jail cell.

"I suppose I should be calling you your majesty now." I smiled at Ian. He pulled me to the dance floor at his inaugural ball.

Then Kyle and Bella passed him something. And then Ian pulled out a ring.

"Will you marry me princess?" I didn't answer. I just made a small gasp and then I smiled and kissed him deeply. Everything fell into place. Everyone danced around me. My parents, Bella's parents, Melanie's parents, Henri's parents, Layla was there, and so was Techna and Timmy. Everyone was around me. The two generations. Winx Club. 2nd Generation will live on. Even though you may never hear of us- since our family took all the glory and legend, we will be there.

The End


End file.
